


Fun House 2 - Distortions

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Wincest Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are picked up by a travelling circus while they are very young. The circus is a very dangerous place for two young boys and Dean must give up a part of himself in order to protect his brother.Timed a few months after Shattered Pieces, continuation of Fun House. Dean and Grange have disappeared while hunting a shapeshifter.  Sam finds out more about Dean's secret life as he looks for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired the story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and created the beautiful banner and dividers, and Avalyn for her beta and encouragement. Thank you. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Sam walked as fast as he could without running, the Circus Master’s fake smile branded to his eyelids. He was 14 goddamnit, and with his knifing skills, he was ready to handle anything.

Ripping the key from where it was taped to the back of the front right wheel cover of Granges trailer, Sam quickly unlocked the trailer door and flipped the light switch. He stood in the entrance for a minute, at a loss on where to start. 

The room was very clean considering a single man occupied it. The small cot in front of him was tidily made with a quilted comforter, the kitchenette to the left had just one clean cloth next to the sink, the small table in front was also wiped clean, nothing on top except for a newspaper from the day before. Sam walked over to the lamp stand in front of the cot and started opening drawers, sifting through remote controls, pens, scissors and other random objects, trying to find something that might give him a hint of where Grange and Dean might be. There was nothing. Not even a notepad. Sam moved past the closet to the TV stand, opening and shutting drawers in vain. On the left wall was a bookshelf. The bottom shelves were loaded with books on a variety of subjects ranging from knifing, fitness, hunting and wilderness survival to Spanish, Chinese, Arabic and other languages. In the middle were books on myths and legends which Grange had let Sam look at sometimes. Many he couldn’t read because they were not in English, but the pictures were pretty cool. On the top shelves were mystery and horror novels ranging from Sidney Sheldon to Stephen King.

None of that gave Sam any idea of where Dean and Grange might be. He put back an Encyclopedia of Urban Legends that he’d been flipping through and as he turned to look around the room again, his eyes stopped on the one place he hadn’t looked. Grange’s closet, squeezed in between the bed and the TV stand. Crossing the room and hesitantly opening the door to Grange’s various costumes, Sam ruffled through them half-heartedly until something white caught his eye at the back. Quickly swiping the clothes to both sides with his arms, he stared open mouthed at the closet wall before him, filled with newspaper clippings of gory deaths and robberies all in the area they were now in, some which had happened even five and ten years ago, along with pictures of the victims with friends or family. These were all pinned around a large map where the locations of each of the incidents were circled and in the middle, in big black letters and underlined twice, was the word, “SEWERS.”

“What the…” Did they somehow find a serial killer and decide to go after him themselves? Why would they do something like that? Sam flopped down on the chair by the dining table and tried to wrap his mind around it all. Dean and the Circus Master… Dean and Grange… Dean had a secret life Sam had never known. He jumped back up and started pacing, rubbing his face down slowly as various emotions ran through him: the pain of seeing Dean and the Circus Master in that steamy scene, the frustration of being left out of Dean and Grange’s secret activities, the loneliness and worry of being left all alone with no one to turn to, and the burning jealousy and defiance toward the Master, who had patted him on the head like some child. He had to do something. He would get Grange and Dean back all by himself. Sam removed the map from the wall and, sliding the clothes back into place and slamming the door shut, he quickly turned and left the trailer.

Dean woke up in the dark with an aching jaw, mouth dry from a cloth gag, his arms uncomfortably wrapped around a damp wooden square pillar behind him. He guessed from the smell that he was in the shapeshifter’s lair down in the ancient sewer tunnels, and judging from the thickness of the air and feel of burlap close to his face, his head was in a sack.

He rested his head on the pillar behind him and thought back to how he had ended up here, like this. He and Grange had gone down into the sewers to search for the shapeshifter’s lair and been surprised by the shapeshifter himself. He’d been too quick for them with the advantage of surprise, and Dean’s bullet had missed and almost hit them after bouncing on a couple of pipes. They’d separated in order to corner the shapeshifter and when they got together again, Grange hadn’t been Grange anymore. He’d known stuff that only Grange would know… but there was just something off about him. Unable to use the gun out on the open, Dean had been no match for the shapeshifter who’d punched him a good one right in the jaw and knocked him out. Where was Grange? Was he dead, or was he here tied up somewhere? Sam… if Grange hadn’t gotten away, Sam’d be wondering where they both were. He had to get out of here. He slipped his switchblade out of his sleeve and was just about to open it when he heard footsteps. He quickly tucked it back.

The footsteps came closer and stopped in front of him. A blast of cold moldy air hit him as the canvas bag was pulled off, and he looked up into the sneering face of himself. He waited watching as the shifter untied his gag and moved over to a table.

Clearing his dry throat, he croaked, “Good choice in bodies.”

“You think? You may be a looker Dean, but you are one messed up dude, and with the situation you have there at the circus, I’d better find a replacement pretty quick,” the shapeshifter said as he started shuffling through Dean’s duffle full of weapons. “After, of course, I realize your deepest darkest desire and fuck little Sammy’s ass.” 

The blood drained from Dean’s face as he watched the shapeshifter flick his finger on the tooth of a knife and glance sideways at him.

Waving the blade as he walked toward Dean, the shapeshifter continued, grinning, “What, you didn’t know that not only am I wearing your body I also have all your memories and thoughts? I’m you, Dean, inside and out, minus the extra baggage of course. I can do what you’ve wanted to do without any moral issue whatsoever.” He crouched in front of Dean and looked directly into his eyes as he laid the flat of the blade on his cheek, then slowly dipped the point. “You know, we are not very different you and I…. both abandoned by our fathers, used and belittled by others. The only difference of course is your obsession with your brother - the only reason why you take all the crap from your, quote, Master, and would not think to leave. So I think it might be fun to fuck his cute little ass before slitting his throat. And then, when there is nothing left and you are really and truly alone, I’ll do you a favor and kill you too. 

Dean felt a prick and searing pain of the blade slicing down his cheek as he looked as defiantly as he could back into his own deep green eyes, alarm growing in his head. 

“But first I´ve gotta use your adorable ‘bod’ to rob a bank.” The shifter got up, walked back to the duffle, took out some duct tape and quickly sealed Dean’s mouth again. Dean’s world went dark as the canvas was dropped over his head once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked hurriedly through the circus, trying to figure out the best way to get into town, when he saw Ruby running towards him.

“Sam!” 

Sam waved, gave her a tight smile, and tried to keep going. 

“Sam, what’s up?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t talk right now,” he called back.

“Is it about your brother and Grange?”

Sam slowed to a stop. “What do you know about them?”

“I heard some clowns talking about how they’d gone missing. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Actually, yeah. I need to get into town. Can you give me a lift?” 

“Sure. My motorbike is over there. Come on.”

Dean waited until he couldn’t hear the shifter’s footsteps anymore, then quietly slipped his pocket knife out of his sleeve again and started sawing on his bonds. He had to get out of here quickly and get back to Sam. The bonds were thick and his hands awkward, and each minute that passed, he grew more and more desperate, thinking about Sam back at the circus, defenseless against everything without him, Grange and the knowledge that he’d kept from him. Feeling himself grow faint, he stopped to breath deeply through his nose and calm down before continuing his task. Finally, after what seemed like hours, his arms were free. Ripping off the canvas and tape, he stood up shakily and searched around the shifter’s den. “Grange? ...Grange?” Hearing a muffled grunt from the other side of the den, he hurried over to find Grange in much the same situation as he had been; sitting with his arms tied around a pillar, a canvas bag over his head. Dean quickly took the bag and gag off and started on the half-cut bonds. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Grange croaked, rubbing his wrists as he got up. “I heard a bit of what the shifter was saying. I know you want to go back to the circus to make sure Sammy is OK, so you find some wheels to take you within walking distance of the circus and try not to be seen by anyone. I’ve got to see if I can stop the shifter from those burglaries and finish him off.” 

“All right. Be careful, Grange.” 

Dean knew that Grange and he had a better chance of stopping the shifter together, but he had to make sure that Sam was all right now. That’s all that mattered. 

“Damn, the shifter has the duffle.” Grange said, looking around the lair. He pulled out a handkerchief from the back pocket of his jeans. “Here. You’d better clean that cut on your cheek.”

“Thanks.” Dean took the nicely folded handkerchief, spit on it and cleaned off the dried blood.

Once they’d climbed out of the sewer from an entrance they’d left open on their way in, Dean parted ways with Grange, “borrowed” a car parked on a quiet road and drove as far as he dared. Then, hiding it in a bunch of bushes at the side of the road, he ran back to the circus, his heart in his throat. 

It was dark and the circus was quiet as he hurried to Sam and his trailer at the very edge of the circus grounds, but his heart sank as he came to the door and found the trailer also dark and no sign of Sam. Suddenly a headlight shone in his face. Shading his eyes, Dean saw that friend of Sam’s, leaning against her motorcycle with her arms crossed. 

“Ruby, is it? What are you doing here?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “I had a feeling something like this would happen. Sam’s not here. He went into town to find you. When I last saw him, he had an old map of some sewers in his hand. And, I just heard a rumour around here that Grange has been arrested for a burglary. You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Dean stared at her, feeling sick. “I’m sorry, maybe later,” he mumbled, then whirled around and ran back the way he had come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam gagged as he splashed his way toward a lighted corridor in the distance.The sewers were damp and the smell was foul, like some wild animal had left dead bodies to rot. It wasn’t just the smell. Strewn on the pipes and by the walls were piles of slimy, bloody entrails with bits of cloth stuck to them. It was a good thing he hadn’t eaten anything after his hurried breakfast.

He’d asked Ruby to leave him near the entrance to the sewers, and watched as she got on her motorbike and drove off, not wanting to tell her anything about what he had found in the cabinet until he himself knew more. He didn’t know what this was all about, but he had to figure it out himself. There was no one he could trust at the circus and calling the cops might get Grange and Dean in more trouble than they already were. As he got closer to the light, he heard shuffling and footsteps. Slipping into the shadows, he slowly peeked into the room beyond. It was a big intersection for a number of sewer tunnels, probably formerly used for maintenance. Around the room was a large number of candles, lighting up various old construction equipment. Sam hardly saw any of this, however, because before him, with his back to him, packing a big duffle bag with what looked like dollar bills, was Dean.

“Dean?” 

His brother turned swiftly with a startled expression and grace that reminded Sam of the circus’ panther right before it was about to pounce. As he watched, Dean’s body relaxed and a grin spread over his face.

“Sam! What on earth are you doing here? How did you find me? You shouldn’t have come on your own. It’s dangerous,” Dean admonished with mock sternness as he walked over to Sam.

“I could ask you the same thing, Dean. You left me at the circus without telling me what you were up to. I found a whole bunch of newspaper clippings in the back of Grange’s closet and didn’t know what to think. What are you doing?! And where is Grange?” Sam demanded, tears welling in his eyes. 

Dean hugged Sam´s shoulder with a suffering older brother look. “Shush, Sam, everything is going to be okay. We caught the monster that was doing all the killings. I was just cleaning up his stuff and was going to go and get you straight away, I promise.”

Dean excitedly pulled Sam toward the middle of the room, where the big duffle lay on a table, a pile of dollar bills inside and next to it. 

“What do you mean, monster? And what’s all this?” Sam waved his hand over the table.

“C’mere.” Dean pulled Sam over to sit on the table with him. “I’m going to tell you something that I should have told you earlier. I’m sorry I kept it from you, but I want you to know that I only did it because I wanted to protect you. I see now that I was wrong.” Dean took a deep breath.

“Yeah? What is it?” Sam answered with dread.

“You know all those monsters you read about in Grange’s books? Vampires, werewolves …, well, they’re real. They really exist. All of them, well, except Godzilla - that’s just a story.”

“Haha, very funny.” Sam searched Dean’s face for signs of a joke but it looked very much like Dean was serious. 

“There was a monster here too, Sam. A shapeshifter. He was robbing banks looking like innocent people, then killing them when he was finished with them. Didn’t you see all the skins scattered around the sewers? Grange and I caught him just in time to save another victim. Unfortunately, he used my skin so I’m now a wanted man but, since he left all this money, I thought we could go and make another life for ourselves. I was just going to go and get you. What do you say, huh? You want to get out of that dump?”

“But, what about the Circus Master? Don’t you...” Sam’s bottom lip wibbled and he let out a shaky breath before forcing the words out, “Don’t you love him?” 

“Sam?!” Dean forcibly turned Sam toward him by the shoulders. “Why would you think that? You are the only one I love, baby,” he croned. 

Sam jumped off the table and faced the startled Dean, angrily.

“I saw you!! I saw you having sex with him, Dean, begging him for more!” Sam sobbed, tears spilling down his face.

Dean slowly got off the table and walked toward Sam, speaking in a whisper. “You got it all wrong, Sam. All that, I did it for you. He is a sick man. He’s hurt me and used me ever since I was caught stealing those hot dogs for us when Dad disappeared, and I had to do what he said, or he would have done the same to you.” 

Sam backed away from Dean, unable to process what he was hearing, and bumped up against a pillar. He gripped it for support as he watched Dean advance, pleading.

“Sam, you are the only reason why I haven’t killed myself long ago. Grange gave me another outlet, to kill monsters, and I’ve been training with him and helping him for a while now. I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t want to ruin your childhood - what you had of one anyway. At least you were protected from the Master, and you could go to bed just worrying about the circus act the next day. At least I could give you that.”

Sam watched, breathless, unable to move, as Dean softly trailed his fingers down Sam’s cheek and leaned forward. Their lips touched and fireworks exploded in Sam’s head. The soft kiss turned savage and Dean’s tongue swept into his mouth, his body pressing hard against him. Sam felt his knees go weak, just as Dean grabbed one knee and hauled Sam’s leg up to grind firmly against him. 

Dean released his mouth and looked him in the eyes, panting. “I’ve got to have you, Sam. I’ve dreamed of it for so long. I need you. Now.”

“Here? Now?” 

“Right here, right now.”

Overwhelmed by Dean’s intensity, he let Dean push him down to his knees and watched as he unzipped his fly, pulled down his shorts and guided Sam’s mouth toward his dick. Sam couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Dean’s dick after puberty… only flashes while he was getting dressed. But it was just as smooth and beautiful as he had thought it would be, with a fluffy bush of golden brown curls around it. Sam folded his mouth around the half erect dick and felt Dean’s hands guide his head back and forth along the length, watched Dean swing back his head and arch forward into Sam’s mouth groaning. Encouraged by the response, he started exploring Dean’s dick, licking along the folds, swirling the tip of his tongue around the head, dragging his lips along the length of it and tasting his balls, and felt his own dick swell and his balls tighten in anticipation. 

Dean grunted and pulled Sam away, his dick hard. “My God, stop. That feels way too good. I can’t hold it any more, Sammy. I need to be inside you.” He pulled Sam toward the table, swiped the duffle and bills out of the way, and bent Sam down roughly. Sam heard Dean spit onto his fingertips and felt the wetness as they swiped over his hole. Sam gasped with the shock that ran through his body.

But as he felt Dean’s smooth head touch his tight entrance, Sam´s mind suddenly cleared. He wanted this, he did. He burned with it. But Dean’s enlarged dick entering his virgin hole might really hurt and well, some lubricant might be nice... He struggled and said in a small voice “Wait. Dean...“ but Dean’s grip was firm and he didn’t seem to be listening. Suddenly, he felt Dean swipe up his pant leg and grab his knife from the holster.

“Sam!” Sam heard Dean’s voice shout from the entrance to the room and looked up to see a furious Dean rushing toward him, knife in hand. Then, there was the pain of being pulled up by his hair and a cold blade at his throat. He watched the Dean before him skid to a stop and raise his hands. 

“I´ll slit his throat if you come any closer,” Dean´s voice warned behind him. 

“All right, all right. I´m not moving.”

“Dean?!” 

“Sam, the guy behind you is a shapeshifter. A monster!” the Dean in front of him shouted. 

“Only as much as you are.” Sam felt the hand of the one he had thought was Dean rub his butt cheek and laugh. “So this is the virgin ass you’ve been protecting all this time. Doesn’t seem worth it to me, but maybe he’s more special than he looks…”

“Get away from him, you sick son-of-a-bitch!”

“Don’t be stupid, Dean. This is what you’ve always wanted. Your dick in Sammy’s ass.” 

“No! Never! Sam, don’t listen to him.” 

Knife to his throat, all Sam could do was look at this Dean… the real Dean… and feel so stupid and ashamed for being taken in by the lies, by this monster who was just pretending to be his brother, because he had wanted so badly for it to be true. “You’re a shapeshifter?” Sam whispered shakily. 

Shifter Dean leaned down to whisper loudly in his ear, knife still to his neck, eyes trained on the Dean in front of them. “Very good, Sammy. Sorry to burst your bubble, but Dean couldn’t seem to do it so I thought I’d do him a favor. Killing you both will be so much more fun with a bit of drama.” 

Raising his head, he shouted to Dean. “Now, put down your knife slowly. If you’re good boy, I’ll let you watch.”

Sam watched as Dean looked him in the eye for a split second before slowly bending to the ground.

Sam knew what that glance meant. He held still as he felt a knife whizz by his ear and sink into Shifter Dean’s chest. Shifter Dean grunted as he staggered backward and fell to the ground.

Sam looked back at the dead shifter, rubbing the small cut on his ear. 

“I’m so sorry, Sammy,” the Dean in front of him pleaded.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sam avoided looking him in the face as he walked past him into the sewer tunnel.

Dean drove in silence for a few minutes as the car purred around them.

He began quietly, “I should have kept you safe.” Dean gripped the wheel tightly. “That son-of-a-bitch using my body to…” He took a shaky breath and turned to look at Sam. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No.”

“Good, because if he had…” Dean shook his head violently and re-gripped the wheel.

“Dean… what the shifter said…”

“All lies, Sam.” 

“Right.” Sam turned his head toward his window to look at his own reflection in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Grange was arrested and the shapeshifter got away but now that they have the shapeshifter body looking like Dean - they’ve put all the crimes onto Dean and closed the case because he’s, quote, dead?”

Grange, Dean and Sam sat around Grange’s trailer, Grange sitting at his dining table, Sam sitting on the cot, and Dean leaning against the bookshelf on the other side of the room. Dean and Grange both had a stiff drink and Sam a can of coke untouched, droplets of condensation slipping and sliding down the can and making a wet ring on the lampstand.

“Yeah, that’s about it.” 

“Well, that’s great.”

“I’m a nobody anyway, Sammy, it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s not the point, Dean.” Sam seethed. “Grange was arrested and you were taken and could have been killed. And I was left here not knowing anything. What if you had both died? What’s with you all treating me like some kid to be protected? Hiding all this stuff from me. I’m so sick of it. If I had known, I could have helped. I wouldn’t have been taken in by that shapeshifter and been totally helpless while you rescued me. What use are my knives if I can’t even recognize the bad guy? I looked up to you, Grange. And Dean, you’re my brother! And I don’t even know you!” Sam slammed his fist onto the lampstand and his coke jumped, spraying water all around.

“You’re right, Sam.” Dean said softly. “You’re old enough to take care of yourself and we should have told you sooner. I promise, Grange and I will tell you everything you need to know from now on, OK?” 

Sam reluctantly nodded as he combed his fingers through his hair.

A knock sounded at the door and Grange opened it behind the chain lock. “Yes?” 

“Dean is wanted by the Circus Master, sir.” The messenger replied.

“All right, thank you.” Grange closed the door and turned back to Dean with a worried look.

“You gonna be OK?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dean answered lightly. He swallowed the rest of the whiskey, put the glass carefully on the table and walked to the door.

Sam got up and ran after him. Grabbing his arm outside, he pleaded, “Don’t go, Dean. I know he doesn’t want you for some stupid chore … I saw you....” 

“What did you…” Dean’s eyes widened and searched Sam’s, then softened into a smile. “Then you know I have to. Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, all right.”

Sam watched heartbroken as Dean walked away into the dark.

Dean was pretty sure he was going to die.

As he walked to the Master’s trailer, he thought back to him and Sam at eight and four, being indentured by the Master at the threat of being separated. Then the years of trying to protect Sam from the constant threat of physical and sexual abuse. If Sam had seen any part of the punishment he had endured, he´d at least be warned of what the Master was capable of and prepared to handle it with Grange. Dean had done all he could and was now ready to be rid of those goddamn nightmares. 

He knocked on the door, let himself in and closed the door behind him. “Sir?” Looking around the dimly lit room, his eyes stopped at where the Master waited for him with his legs crossed on top of the desk, lit by a single desk lamp. As their eyes met, the Master slowly lifted his legs off of the desk and stood up sighing, then crossed the room to Dean, cracking his knuckles and working his jaw as he continued to pierce Dean with his hard eyes. Dean swallowed as the Master walked slowly around him like a predator preparing for the final kill. As he came face to face with Dean again, he leaned his sneering face towards Dean’s so that their noses almost touched, grabbed a fistful of Dean’s shirt and punched him in the gut. 

Dean doubled over groaning, trying to remember how to breath. The Master pulled him up by the hair again and hissed, “My punishments not enough for you, Dean?” then slammed the flat of his hand into the side of Dean’s face. Dean blanked out for a second and woke up on the floor to a savage kick in his gut. “You have to go looking for more trouble?” Another painful kick made Dean curl up and try to protect what little he could. “Training with Grange when I expressly forbid it, and going off on your own, bringing the attention of the local authorities to the circus?!” Dean held his head between his arms as the Master circled him again, kicking him from all sides. “Do you know how hard it was to throw them off?” he growled in between kicks, then leaned over Dean and grabbed him by the hair again.

“Well, I have a little present for you, Dean. After tonight, you will never disobey me again.”  
Dean saw the Master’s arm swinging back from the corner of his eye a second before it crashed into his face and there was the blessed relief of the darkness.

Sam walked slowly back toward his trailer, Grange’s monster manual in hand. Grange had told him how Dean had first gotten involved with Grange’s hunting work - how he had been attacked by a werewolf and Grange had saved him, how they had both saved Sam from the shtrega that had sucked the life out of him. Little pieces of the puzzle that Sam had always wondered about were coming together, but Sam didn’t really care at this point. All he could think about was Dean being fucked by the Master, the scene of the previous night in a constant loop in his mind along with the mind-blowing kiss he had shared with Shifter Dean, how it had felt for Dean to groan with pleasure as he sucked his dick and tell him that he loved him and wanted to be inside him, and how desperately he had wanted it all to be true. But it was not, and looked like it never would be.

“Sam?”

Sam looked around at the voice and saw Ruby coming out of the shadows. “What are you doing here? It’s dangerous being out alone!” he whispered. 

“Well, I’m not alone, am I? I had to make sure you were all right. And plus, you owe me and explanation. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“OK… You wanna come to my trailer?”

“How about my motel room? It’s just a couple of miles down the road.”

The thought that Dean might not be very happy with him for leaving the grounds flitted through Sam´s mind, but he brushed it off. “OK,” he shrugged, and smiled.

Grange was washing up the whiskey cups at the kitchenette when a massive cloud of black smoke flew into the trailer from an air duct and stuffed itself inside Grange’s mouth.

A second later, Granges eyes turned completely black and, grinning evilly, he picked up his duffle and left the trailer, leaving the glasses half washed.


End file.
